


Wreck my plans, That's my man

by ContextuaLIZd



Series: Amy's POV [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre Peraltiago, Pre-Relationship, amy's pov, jake and amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContextuaLIZd/pseuds/ContextuaLIZd
Summary: Amy’s POV of the episode Operation Broken Feather
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Amy's POV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200695
Kudos: 2





	Wreck my plans, That's my man

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift’s song, "Willow"

_Wherever you stray_

_I follow_

_I'm begging for you to take my hand_

_Wreck my plans_

_That's my man_

After our date, I found Jake to be more tolerable for me somehow. Maybe because I got to know him well during that night. Or maybe he just decided to be nicer to me now. I mean we managed to win over the Vulture by commencing Operation Broken Feather. He even framed the photo of the two of us afterward. And now that we are working on a case together, I find myself once again enjoying his company. I can almost say that he’s been flirting with me. I don’t wanna jump to conclusions though, so whatever. But when he flipped my collar just to prove that I have OCD and I won’t be able to help myself and fix it, I must admit that did something to me.

Anyway, I’ve been offered a job with Major Crimes. And I am scheduled for an interview. I hate the Vulture but the offer is a promotion. And I think it would really help with my career. So I decided to tell Jake because he’s my partner and I feel like he deserved to know. Plus I also kinda wanna know how he would feel about it. Whether it’s gonna be okay for him if I leave the precinct or not. And it didn’t take long for me to get my answer. He did not like the idea of me working with the Vulture. And I understand that. We all hated him so much for being such an ass so it’s a little selfish to be accepting a job offer from him.

So he made it his goal to show me how fun our job is and why I shouldn’t just give it up for a lame job even if it was a promotion. And to be fair, I think he’s right. I do love our job. I love working cases and paperwork. I love processing and organizing my emails and toilet papers. I’m actually surprised that he’s observed this much about me. And yes, I do love working with him. Our job is not easy and he can be difficult to be around but I gotta admit that it’s fun. In fact, I am having fun right now. Even if I have to do door duty with him. Or go diving in a dumpster with him. 

But.. I have a future to think about. I need to stick to my plans if I wanna make Captain someday. I can’t just give that all up just because I’m having fun. Besides, when I asked him why he’s so concerned about me leaving.. he told me that he’s just concerned that I am leaving to work with the Vulture. And if I’m leaving to work somewhere else, he should be fine with it. I gotta say, I was a little disappointed with that answer. But what was I expecting really? I’m just his partner. A colleague.

So I told him that I’m still gonna push through with the interview. Because as much as I love working with him and my friends in the 99, I already have my whole career plan mapped out. I have never made my decisions based on how other people made me feel. Emotions were never a part of my plans. I’ve always done things rationally, and it always worked out for me. Plus Captain Holt approves. And he’s my mentor, so that means a lot. 

Though I can tell that Jake is really disappointed that he wasn’t able to convince me to stay. But what does he want me to do? Forget about my plans so he can continue making fun of me? Now he’s the one being selfish and petty.

So I did the interview. Luckily I did not have to be interviewed by the Vulture. The person who interviewed me was actually nice. But when he started to explain to me what my job would entail, I can’t help but think of the things I should be doing right now. I should still be processing our perp. But I just let Jake bring him to the precinct after he walked out on me. He’s gonna do the rest of the work and make a sloppy job of it. He’s gonna make so many mistakes on the paperwork. That will take so much work for sure to polish it. Terry would probably be so pissed. The OCD in me keeps thinking that maybe I should go to the precinct and finish processing the perp at least. I do love doing that. But I’m gonna be doing a lot of paperwork on Major Crimes though if I ever get the job. I think… It’s a job on Data Analysis, so.. yeah, it’s a desk job.

A job where I won’t be solving cases as much. And instead, I’m just gonna be studying data. A job without the suspense of being out in the field hunting for a perp while undercover. Or being in a stakeout waiting for the right time to make a bust. A job where there won’t be any door duties. A job where there won’t be any undercover missions. A job with no long nights studying a case and solving puzzles trying to figure out who the suspects are. 

It can even be a job without an annoying partner who keeps making things complicated with his childish acts. The people I’ll be working with would be more serious and put together. Less talk. Fewer bets. Fewer jokes. Fewer pranks. Less fun.

So I decided to decline the offer. I know it’s for my future. But it’s not really what I want. I do love my job right now. I love my cases. My paperwork. I love having Captain Holt as a mentor. I love Terry and Charles. And Rosa, even if she’s scary. I love Gina even if I don’t get her all the time. I even love how gross Hitchcock and Scully are. And I do love working with Jake. I love the 99. They’re my family. 

And I know it may take some time if I did not accept this job offer, but I know I can still make Captain even if I continue working at the 99. At least, I will be able to get more experience working in the field and being exposed to different cases. I know I’m getting emotional, and it’s not like me. But I really love my newfound family with the 99. I like where I am. And I can’t just leave that behind for a lame desk job.

So yeah. I turned down the job and as I was heading out, I find Jake just outside the Major Crimes office. He tells me he’s sorry for the way he acted and that he supports me with whatever I want to do because partners always have each other’s backs. He also says that he thinks I’m a great detective and Major Crimes would be lucky to have me.

He even wrote a recommendation letter for me. It probably won’t be as helpful because it’s super informal and filled with typo errors but I still think that it’s a sweet gesture.

Then he tells me that the reason he reacted that way is that he thinks that our job sometimes sucks, but “it sucks a little less when I get to do it with you.” And at that moment I knew I made the right decision.

So even if he was still rambling, I cut him off to tell him that I already declined the offer. That he’s right about so many things. And I really like how he said that I am a great detective. I will forever tease him about that.

Then the Vulture comes out to mock us, but I just knew Jake had something planned to get back at him. So when he took out the tear gas I followed him as we sprinted as fast as we could so the Vulture wouldn’t catch us. 

He’s so happy with how his prank went that it also makes me so happy. And even if I just let go of something that I know will be significant for my plans, I don’t feel so bad about it. In fact, I feel light. Like I’m finally able to just bend with the wind. And I can’t believe that this child of a man has convinced me to wreck my plans. But he did. And I think that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make another Amy's POV of another pre-Peraltiago episode. I might start writing more.. and turn it into a series ? I dunno.  
> I just love trying to guess what goes into Amy's mind in these episodes.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it! Your comments will be highly appreciated. ❤️


End file.
